Mystery
by Reira-Layla
Summary: Luffy y la tripulación han dejado Water 7 y el capitán ha estado actuando de forma extraña. Zoro es el que ha ido a hablar con el Sombrero de Paja para intentar aclarar las dudas. ¿Qué le ocurre al chico de goma? ¿Volverá a ser el chico de siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**N/a:** Agradecer en primer lugar a _Lu Dewey_ por ser mi beta. Te adoro, cielo.

Advertir, así mismo, que este fic sí que será Yaoi (ya se puede adivinar en este capítulo. Obviamente será un ZoLu. Así que si no te gusta, simplemente vuelve atrás y busca otra historia que leer.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Advertencia:** Contiene Spoilers de Water 7. Si no has visto la serie después de la saga de Skypiea, probablemente no te gustará encontrarte con spoilers varios.

Seguramente habrá mención de algunas de las películas de One Piece. Así que sigue leyendo bajo tu propio criterio, no quiero que después os quejéis por haberos comido un montón de Spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Mystery**

— **01 —**

Si bien era cierto que Monkey D. Luffy podía ser un cabezota sin remedio, también lo era que su tripulación le quería tal y como era.

El chico de goma había demostrado muchas veces lo mucho que sus camaradas le importaban, al punto de llevar su cuerpo al límite para poder protegerles.

Quien más parecía conocerle era Roronoa Zoro, quien había pasado más tiempo con él que cualquier otro de los integrantes de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

Lo más preocupante, sin embargo, era la actitud que estaba teniendo el Capitán desde que dejaron atrás Enies Lobby y Water 7. Había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo o bien sentado sobre el mascarón en forma de sol, su mirada perdida en el horizonte de forma pensativa.

Sí, habían recuperado a Robin y habían derrotado al CP9, incluso habían descubierto que el Almirante Garp era el abuelo de Luffy, pero algo estaba atormentando al hiperactivo chico y todos empezaban a estar preocupados. Chopper tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no molestarle. Él era el médico de abordo y estaba empezando a desesperarse por la actitud del Sombrero de Paja.

Zoro no estaba para nada tranquilo tampoco. Jamás había visto al chico en semejante actitud y no entendía por qué ocurría eso de repente.

—Estoy realmente preocupada —susurró Nami mirando por la puerta abierta de la cocina. Robin posó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos—. No puede ser normal en él. Siempre es el primero en sonreír y en buscar aventuras. Es como si alguien le hubiera lavado el cerebro o algo así.

—¿Quizá le ha afectado la pelea contra Rob Lucci? —inquirió la pelinegra—. No vimos la pelea entera, quizá ocurrió algo de lo que no sabemos.

—¿Tú crees? Pero Luffy jamás se había mostrado tan afectado… Quiero decir, ha peleado contra mucha gente fuerte… Derrotó a Crocodile en Arabasta.

—No sé —intervino Usopp—. Quedó muy tocado después de esa pelea.

—Me preocupa su salud. Apenas ha comido estos días —dijo Chopper en un suspiro—. Quizá no sea nada, pero añoro la actividad del capitán.

—Se le pasará —intervino Zoro—. ¿No podéis confiar un poco más en él? Él lo hace con vosotros. Si algo le atormenta no tardará en decirlo.

Robin asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Espadachín-san —concordó la usuaria de la fruta Hana-Hana no mi.

Los demás suspiraron, esperando que así fuera. Quizás Luffy sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas. Después de todo, el chico de goma siempre volvía a la persona infantil e hiperactiva de siempre.

Luffy, sin embargo, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Lucci le había dicho.

"_El Nuevo Mundo es un infierno. No lograrás pasar más allá de la primera isla._"

Aún se preguntaba si era tan horrible como la gente le había dicho. ¿Qué querían decir? ¿Por qué muchos de los Piratas que volvían del Grand Line decían que era una pesadilla?

Ahora era cuando realmente se planteaba si había sido una buena idea empezar ese viaje. ¿Qué pasaba si no era capaz de proteger a su tripulación? Sí, sus compañeros eran fuertes y tenía a Nami, una gran Navegante, pero… ¿Y si ocurría algo que ni siquiera él era capaz de evitar? ¿Y si había un contrincante al que no podía vencer?

Después de Enies Lobby su cabeza había aumentado de precio. Trescientos millones de Beri. ¡Qué locura! Se había convertido en el blanco de mucha gente peligrosa, uno de ellos era el Almirante Aokiji.

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse: ¿cuántos más como Aokiji había por el mundo? ¿Sería capaz de vencerles? El Almirante le había demostrado que estaba a un nivel superior al suyo propio, quizá con sus dos nuevas técnicas no sería siquiera capaz de ponerle una mano encima a ese tipo.

Con el Gobierno Mundial tras sus cabezas, también estaban los Shichibukai. Cierto que ya se había enfrentado a uno de ellos: Crocodile, pero no sabía qué poderes poseían los demás, además, había estado a punto de morir a manos de éste.

Sus ojos volaron al cielo. Algunas nubes pasaban sobre ellos. Si quería convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas debía hacerse más fuerte, tenía que enfrentarse a los problemas que pudieran interponerse en su camino fuera como fuera.

Aparte, también estaban los cazarrecompensas. Dudaba mucho que gente débil se atreviera a enfrentarse a alguien con una suma tan alta de beri, pero otros más fuertes irían a por él y su tripulación.

Algo en su interior le decía que todo iría bien, que la suerte estaba de su lado y en parte, sabía que era cierto.

Habían escapado de una base de la Marina, habían salido victoriosos de Enies Lobby y Water 7, incluso de Arabasta, pero no sabían qué más les deparaba aquel viaje. ¿Qué otros peligros les acechaban? ¿Cuántas aventuras les esperaban por delante?

Decir que quería seguir con aquella vida se quedaba corto, pero también debía pensar en el bienestar de sus amigos. Ellos eran su principal preocupación. Después de todo, él era el Capitán de ese barco y aunque ellos insistían en que estarían bien.

Sin duda, podía considerarse afortunado de tener a esas personas como sus compañeros de viaje. Ellos le habían enseñado el significado de la palabra "camaradas" y siempre les estaría agradecido por todos aquellos buenos momentos. Pero, a quien estaba más agradecido era a Zoro, con quien había empezado –por decirlo de algún modo- el largo viaje hacia el Grand Line.

Quizá era absurdo, pero realmente se sentía bien tener al espadachín en el barco. Posiblemente, éste era el que más le comprendía y quien mejor conocía su forma de ser. Podía confiar que pasara lo que pasara, Roronoa Zoro estaría ahí.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y se giró levemente para encontrarse a la persona que había ocupado los últimos cinco minutos de sus pensamientos y no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Zoro —pronunció con alivio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Luffy? —preguntó el de pelo verde mientras apoyaba la espalda en una de las barandillas.

—Sólo estaba pensando —murmuró el chico de goma—. A partir de ahora las cosas serán mucho más complicadas y peligrosas. Sólo estaba preguntándome qué tan lejos podremos llegar. No es que me arrepienta de lo que he hecho o provocado, le prometí a Ace que viviría una vida de pirata plena, sin arrepentimientos, pero me preocupa lo que os pueda pasar a vosotros.

—Sabes que aunque muchos se quejen, te apoyarán hasta el final. Es la vida que hemos elegido —replicó el espadachín—. Todos perseguimos un sueño y todos compartimos el tuyo.

Luffy se quedó callado unos instantes. Las palabras de su segundo al mando tomando sentido en su mente.

—Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe. No quiero que salgáis lastimados de forma innecesaria.

—Por eso tú, como capitán de este barco, sabes a quién enfrentarte para evitar eso —respondió Zoro—. Desde un principio, de alguna forma, has conseguido evitarnos males innecesarios. Tú fuiste el que se enfrentó a Arlong. Ya sabías que Nami sería incapaz de enfrentarlo. Al mismo tiempo, fuiste tú quien se enfrentó al que amenazaba la aldea de Usopp. Inconscientemente sabes quién es el rival en potencia, a quien tú debes enfrentar.

—¿Qué pasará el día en que no pueda vencer a alguien? ¿Qué pasará si por mi culpa resultáis heridos? —dijo Luffy seriamente—. Quizá ese sea el día en que debamos abandonar.

—Llegado ese día, ya veremos qué hacemos y definitivamente no vamos a abandonar por el hecho de que no podamos derrotar a alguien. Capitán, no sólo estamos nosotros, a lo largo de todo este viaje, hemos hecho muchos aliados. Llegados a ese punto, estoy seguro que habrá aliados de nuestra parte que nos ayudarán.

—Siempre sabes cómo darme ánimos —comentó Luffy—. Gracias.

El espadachín asintió, aceptando las palabras de agradecimiento. Seguramente había mucho más rondando por la cabeza del chico, pero prefería no presionarle demasiado.

El capitán tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. A lo largo de esos meses habían pasado muchas cosas y el de pelo verde sabía que Luffy era quien más carga llevaba sobre su conciencia.

Ése era uno de los motivos por los cuales Zoro le admiraba tanto. El Sombrero de Paja era una persona que a simple vista podía ser sorprendido con facilidad, pero su lealtad hacia sus amigos era infinita.

No importaba lo difíciles que fueran los tiempos, las adversidades que pudieran encontrarse, siempre mantenía su positividad contagiosa, ese aura de tranquilidad que provocaba que quien estuviera a su alrededor fuera capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, por pequeña que ésta fuera.

Ése era el Luffy que había conocido tiempo atrás y ése era el hombre que prefería ver y a quien quería por encima de cualquier sueño.

Zoro se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de olvidar su propio sueño con tal de que ese vivaz muchacho consiguiera cumplir el sueño que se había propuesto. Y en su interior sabía cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

No sabía, con exactitud, cuándo habían cambiado sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia el capitán, pero tenía claro que a esas alturas, no le importaba lo más mínimo, siempre y cuando Monkey D. Luffy fuera feliz y viviera su propia aventura.

Quizás ahora entendía las palabras de Kuina: "Tu sueño es mi sueño". Y era cierto. El sueño de aquel muchacho era ahora parte del sueño del espadachín. Quería ver el triunfo del Sombrero de Paja, quería verlo como el Rey de los Piratas. Ahora más que nunca.

¿Quién podía saber cuánto tiempo pasaría o qué peligros se encontrarían en el camino? No lo sabía, tampoco le preocupaba especialmente. Sólo quería vivir el momento junto a él, junto a todos y los demás también querían.

—¡Sanji, comida! —gritó de repente Luffy, sobresaltando a Zoro quien no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

De lejos pudieron escuchar las risotadas de los demás integrantes de la tripulación y las maldiciones del cocinero.

—¡Aún se está haciendo la comida, espera! —se oyó desde la cocina.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno... Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Tengo dos más, pero estaba publicando en otra parte y me he decidido —por fin— a publicar aquí también, ya que muy poca gente publica sobre OP en y hay poquísimos ZoLu por los alrededores y realmente pocos (poquísimos) valen la pena.

En fin... acepto cualquier tipo de opinión (¿Críticas? Constructivas, por favor).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

**Mystery  
— 02 —**

Todos observaban a Luffy, quien en esos momentos parecía volver a ser el mismo Capitán glotón de siempre. Estiraba sus brazos, robando cada pedazo de carne o comida de cualquier plato al azar.

—¡Luffy, devuélveme mi comida! —exclamó Usopp algo consternado—. ¡A este paso te vas a zampar todo lo que Sanji ha preparado para todos!

Chopper y Franky se echaron a reír, mientras Nami y Robin disimulaban sus risitas.

Sanji le dio una patada al capitán con su pierna derecha, mientras colocaba más comida sobre la mesa.

—¡Nami-swan~! ¡Robin-chwan~! —exclamó el cocinero con los ojos enamorados—. He reservado estos postres especialmente para vosotras —dijo mientras ponía sendos platos con una considerable porción de tarta de manzana, adornados con un corazón construido con nata, delante de las dos chicas.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun —agradeció la del pelo naranja.

—Muchas gracias, Cocinero-san —contestó la Nico Robin.

—¡Yo quiero! —reclamó Luffy.

—Ya va, ya va —replicó Sanji poniendo mala cara.

Zoro observaba los acontecimientos en silencio, bebiendo su jarra de cerveza. Sabía que aún había algo preocupando al capitán, pero no podía adivinar de qué se trataba. Quizás estaba sobre reaccionando. Aún así, no estaba del todo tranquilo.

De momento observaría y si veía que las cosas volvían a ponerse feas, volvería a hablar con el chico de goma.

Nami había indicado que estaría en su camarote y que no quería que nadie la molestara. Todo el mundo sabía muy bien que la chica podía llegar a tener un humor pésimo si se la estorbaba cuando estaba trabajando, así que cada uno se puso a hacer cualquier cosa.

Zoro fue a entrenar. Necesitaba despejarse y perfeccionar sus técnicas y musculatura. Como bien había dicho Luffy, a partir de ahora habría muchos más enemigos y cada vez serían más fuertes. El Nuevo Mundo no podía ser tomado a la ligera y sabía que allí se encontraría de nuevo con Mihawk Ojo-de-Halcón.

Usopp y Franky se pusieron a rellenar los barriles de cola, mientras que Chopper se fue a su camarote para seguir preparando medicamentos y algunas Rumble Balls más.

Robin, por su parte, se dedicó a cuidar el pequeño jardín de abordo. Se sentía feliz de estar con esa tripulación. Aún recordaba la mirada de determinación de Luffy, la esperanza que había crecido en su interior al ver a todos dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarla del destino que ella misma se había impuesto y odió a Spandam al descubrir la mentira que le habían colado.

Había tenido que vivir de nuevo el horror de la Buster Call, algo que había estado intentando olvidar por veinte años. Aún recordaba el terror vivido en Ohara, cómo su isla natal había sido aniquilada del mapa sin contemplación alguna… Allí había dejado a su madre atrás.

Suspiró. Aquellos tiempos habían pasado ya. Ahora tenía verdaderos amigos en los que poder depositar su confianza y Luffy le había enseñado el significado de esa palabra: amistad.

—Las flores están preciosas, Robin —comentó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que están hermosas —concordó ella—. Es una suerte que Franky-san pensara en este detalle.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sólo estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de hace unos días. Gracias por abrirme los ojos.

—Eres nuestra camarada, ¿no? —dijo el chico de goma—. No iba a permitir que uno de los nuestros muriera sin motivo.

Robin asintió sonriendo.

—Al principio se me hacía extraño… —comenzó Robin.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Luffy poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, ladeándola ligeramente en señal de confusión.

—Estar con vosotros… Supongo que me sentía intimidada. He estado huyendo durante mucho tiempo y al final siempre era traicionada o era yo la que traicionaba a la gente… Pero me di cuenta de que vosotros erais distintos. Supongo que ahora entiendo el significado de las palabras "nadie nace para estar solo".

Luffy sonrió. Robin era una persona muy curiosa.

—Supongo que no fue una vida fácil —concordó el capitán—. Pero como has dicho: no estás sola, ya no.

—Sí. Alguien, una vez me dijo, que algún día encontraría a compañeros que realmente se preocuparían por mí, que incluso arriesgarían su vida por mí. Tenía razón, ahora lo comprendo.

—A veces tardamos en darnos cuenta de las cosas —suspiró el chico de goma—. Pero es bueno darnos cuenta de ello a tiempo, ¿no crees?

La usuaria de la fruta Hana-Hana* asintió.

La travesía estaba siendo tranquila. Usopp, Luffy y Chopper se encontraban sentados el césped. El pequeño reno con un par de palos en la boca y nariz, haciendo reír de forma descontrolada a Usopp, mientras el Capitán observaba divertido aunque distantel.

Robin, Sanji y Franky estaban sentados en el pequeño tronco a modo de mesa tomando algo de té. Desde la cubierta podían escuchar el tintineo de las pesas de Zoro al ser movidas y si te concentrabas lo suficiente, se podía incluso escuchar el rasgar de la pluma de Nami mientras ésta dibujaba un nuevo mapa.

A veces, Luffy se preguntaba qué pensaban los demás en esos momentos de calma. Era cierto que eran pocos, la mayor parte del tiempo algo ocurría mientras estaban navegando y los momentos de paz eran bastante raros.

El capitán se sentía inquieto. Hacía apenas unos días que habían abandonado Water 7 y las heridas de su última pelea, en la cual se había enfrentado a Lucci aún le dolían. Aparte, estaba algo cansado a pesar de haber dormido y comido mucho. Gear Second y Gear Third desgastaban mucha energía y no sabía hasta qué punto podía utilizarlas y cómo de seguido. Desconocía completamente el límite de su propio cuerpo. Que fuera de goma no era una excusa suficientemente factible.

Chopper le había regañado por forzarse tanto y él tan sólo se había podido disculpar con el pequeño reno por haberles preocupado tanto.

Zoro suspiró. Era aburrido estar de guardia durante la noche. De vez en cuando echaba una cabezadita, pero duraban poco rato. Necesitaba estar alerta. Habían escapado a duras penas del Vice-Almirante Garp cuando se largaban de la Isla de Agua y todo gracias a las invenciones casi suicidas de Franky. Por suerte, habían logrado que fuera con ellos, sino, a estas alturas, todos estarían bajo arresto y el Thousand Sunny bajo el mar.

Se incorporó y se acercó a una de las ventanas del puesto de vigía y vislumbró una silueta sentada sobre el mascarón en forma de sol.

Miró alrededor. No parecía haber nadie más. El pequeño jardín estaba vacío al igual que la cubierta que quedaba detrás del mascarón. Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de donde él se encontraba.

—Luffy… —murmuró. Sin pensarlo, bajó hasta la cubierta, caminando hasta quedar detrás del sitio favorito de su capitán.

El Primer Oficial se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la barandilla. Sabía que no hacía mucha falta decir nada, puesto que su capitán ya le había notado.

—No hacía falta que bajaras, Zoro —susurró el chico de goma.

—De todas formas es aburrido estar ahí arriba sin poder hacer nada —comentó el espadachín—. ¿Aún sin poder dormir? Llevas así desde que dejamos Water 7, Luffy.

—No es nada —insistió el moreno—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

—Algo que me es imposible de cumplir. Te conozco, algo está afectándote demasiado.

El Sombrero de Paja sonrió. No había forma de ocultarle algo al del pelo verde.

—Realmente no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar —comentó el más joven—. Es algo que tengo que arreglar yo solo.

—Luffy, sabes que no estás solo, ¿verdad? —dijo Zoro mirando al Capitán de reojo.

—Lo sé, pero hay cosas que tan sólo yo puedo arreglar. No puedo esperar que todo el mundo arregle asuntos que me conciernen.

—¿Tiene que ver algo Lucci en todo esto?

—¿Debería? Hay veces en las que pienso si realmente vale la pena arriesgarlo todo por un sueño.

—Esto está fuera de lugar, Capitán —rebatió el espadachín—. Luffy, tú fuiste quien nos impulsó a formar parte de esta aventura, si tú titubeas, inevitablemente nosotros también titubearemos.

El chico de goma sabía eso de sobra. Había veces que se preguntaba hasta qué punto podía permitirse replantear esa alocada aventura y ahora, había muchísima más gente a su lado.

Había empezado el viaje solo y a lo largo del camino había ido encontrando a gente que le había seguido, quizá sintiéndose en parte presionados o simplemente por el hecho de querer seguir sus propios sueños y ambiciones.

Aunque había un par de excepciones. Usopp se había emocionado ante la invitación del Capitán y Robin se había auto-invitado a formar parte de la tripulación (aún cuando ésta les había "traicionado" en Water 7, cosa que se demostró ser falsa e infundada).

—Supongo que tienes razón…

Zoro se movió y Luffy pudo sentir los fuertes brazos de su Primer Oficial rodeando su cuerpo.

—Deja de atormentarte con pensamientos infundados. Sea lo que sea que te dijera Lucci, podremos con ello. Nosotros confiamos en que tú serás el Rey de los Piratas y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para que así sea.

El chico de goma se sintió abrumado. Se colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza y sonrió, agradecido de tener a Zoro con él.

—Siento preocuparte de esta forma… Tú sabes que yo no suelo ser así —murmuró el moreno.

—Lo sé, por eso siempre estaré ahí, pase lo que pase.

**Continuará…**

**Nota:** _Hana Hana no Mi_: Fruta del Diablo. Con ella, Robin es capaz de hacer florecer cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier superficie que ella pueda vislumbrar.

* * *

Espero que os guste el capítulo. ¿Críticas? Que sean constructivas, por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery  
**— **03 —**

Nami se preguntaba qué clase de lugar sería Mermen Island. La verdad era que Kokoro no les había comentado mucho sobre ella, tampoco cómo llegar allí o qué debían esperar. Tan sólo les había dicho que se encontrarían con el "Florian Triangle" y que nadie que había entrado ahí había salido para contar lo que allí dentro había.

La navegante miró el Log Pose. Éste había comenzado a indicar hacia abajo y empezaba a temer que pudieran tener el mismo problema que tuvieron para llegar a Skypiea. Si era así, estaban acabados. Ya había sido muy arriesgado subir diez mil metros sobre el nivel del Mar Azul, como para ahora tener que llegar cien mil metros bajo el agua, aparte de que eso era totalmente imposible. Morirían antes de alcanzar tal profundidad.

Suspiró. Cuando a Luffy se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que fuera capaz de persuadirle de tomar otra ruta, tampoco era que fueran capaces de encontrar una isla pronto donde reajustar el Log Pose para tomar una nueva ruta si éste no podía indicarles otra isla que no fuera la que ya había localizado.

Como bien les había dicho Vivi, la lógica no funcionaba en el Grand Line. Cualquier tipo de lógica se volvía ilógica en esos mares, incluso el clima era impredecible a no ser que entrases en el rango de una isla, dónde el clima se estabilizase y Robin misma lo había confirmado.

Añadiendo más fuego a las ya ardientes brasas, estaba el hecho que Mermen Island era por el único lugar que podían pasar para llegar al otro lado de la Red Line, era eso o tener que pasar por Marineford, los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina o eso había oído…

—¿Ocurre algo, Navegante-san? —preguntó Robin mientras daba un sorbo a su café caliente.

Nami suspiró. Empezaba a preguntarse si algo en aquel largo viaje iba a ser fácil alguna vez.

Primero habían tenido que hacer estragos para poder pasar por la primera Red Line, después habían tenido que salvar el reino de Vivi de las garras de un Shichibukai y por el camino ella se había enfermado, habían tenido que volar —literalmente— diez mil metros para alcanzar Skypiea, para después de la aventura caer de lleno dentro de un Fuerte de la Marina: Navarone, enfrentarse a la élite del Gobierno Mundial; declarándoles la guerra a su vez y ahora el Log Pose estaba señalando bajo la superficie marina para llegar a Mermen Island.

—Este viaje me está estresando —contestó la del pelo naranja enseñándole el Log a la Arqueóloga.

—Es similar a lo ocurrido para llegar a Skypiea —observó la usuaria de la Hana-Hana no Mi.

—¡Exacto! No podemos simplemente sumergir el barco. Contigo, hay tres usuarios de Frutas del Diablo, por no decir que nosotros que somos normales no podríamos respirar ahí abajo tampoco y el Sunny Go no puede sumergirse.

—Encontraremos la forma —intervino Franky—. Encontrasteis la forma para llegar al cielo, ¿no? Encontraremos una para ir ahí abajo si es eso lo que el Log Pose indica. Además, ya es tarde para convencer a Luffy de tomar otra ruta.

Nami bufó. Franky tenía razón. Cuando a Luffy se le cruzaba algo por la cabeza no había quién le hiciera cambiar de idea, tan siquiera Zoro.

Miró hacia donde esos dos se encontraban. El espadachín tenía la mirada fija en el chico de goma y éste parecía relativamente calmado al tener al Primer Oficial tan cerca.

Todos habían notado que algo extraño ocurría con el capitán, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntar directamente, sólo Zoro parecía ser suficientemente cercano al chico como para "aliviar" la tensión que el Sombrero de Paja cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Era extraño ver a Luffy tan callado.

—¿Crees que está bien? —preguntó a Robin bajito.

—Estará bien. Espadachín-san está con él —obtuvo por respuesta. La arqueóloga era muy observadora. Había notado el ambiente especial entre esos dos y en parte estaba aliviada. Sabía que Roronoa haría cualquier cosa por Luffy, podía confiar que con él todo volvería a la normalidad.

La Navegante asintió aún preocupada. La verdad era que le preocupaba ver al capitán tan distante a veces. La batalla contra el CP9 había sido bastante dura y como siempre, Luffy se había llevado la peor parte.

Aún sabiendo que a partir de ahora las cosas no irían a mejor, sino todo lo contrario, el chico de goma parecía positivo en continuar con el camino que había elegido, como si nada pudiera perturbarle aún cuando sabía que era tan sólo una fachada. Eso la preocupaba aún más, si cabía.

—Nami, Luffy es fuerte —intervino Usopp—. Hará cualquier cosa para cumplir con lo que sueña, aunque eso signifique declarar la guerra al mundo entero, nada le parará, ni siquiera ha podido el CP9 con él. ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo puede pararle ahora? Zoro se ocupará de que regrese a ser el chico que era.

_Supongo que tiene razón_, pensó la del pelo naranja. Hasta ahora nada había podido con el Capitán, ¿por qué debería ser diferente ahora?

El del sombrero de paja suspiró, recostándose en el pecho del Primer Oficial.

—Todo está tan tranquilo… —comentó elevando su mirada al despejado cielo azul. Había algunas pequeñas nubes, pero nada de lo que preocuparse a corto plazo. El mar estaba bastante tranquilo y una suave brisa hinchaba las velas del Sunny Go haciendo que se movieran despacio.

—Es agradable, en cierta forma, ¿no? —contestó el de pelo verde—. Siempre es confortable tener algo de tranquilidad. Después de todo hace apenas una semana que nos enfrentamos al Cipher Pol No. 9 y después apenas tuvimos tiempo para huir del Vice-Almirante Garp. No nos viene mal algo de calma, para variar.

—Tienes razón —concordó el más joven.

El silencio volvió a envolverles. Ninguno de los dos se había dado real cuenta de la imagen que transmitían al estar de aquella forma en el mascarón. Nami les observaba curiosa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había entre esos dos, pero la sensación de calma que transmitían era casi abrumadora.

Robin sonreía para sí misma, mientras que Sanji murmuraba algo parecido a "_Ese marimo inútil…_"

Por otro lado, Usopp, Franky y Chopper ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de esos acontecimientos pues estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

En un momento dado, Zoro se incorporó, tenso. Un mal presentimiento haciendo presa de él y miró alrededor. Luffy le miró extrañado, pero el de pelo verde le medio ignoró mientras seguía mirando a los alrededores del barco.

—¿Zoro? —preguntó el chico de goma, levantándose también—. ¿Qué…? —empezó de nuevo, pero se calló repentinamente cuando vislumbró una pequeña flota de barcos no muy lejos de donde el Thousand Sunny se encontraba.

—¡Chicos, problemas! —gritó Zoro mientras sus manos volaban a sus tres preciadas espadas.

Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Franky, Chopper y Robin subieron a cubierta. Las piernas de Usopp empezaron a temblar al ver la cantidad de barcos de la marina que iban acercándose.

—Creo que empiezo a tener síntomas de la enfermedad "Yo-no-debería-pelear-contra-tantos-marines" —comentó el tirador.

Sanji, Zoro y Nami le fulminaron con la mirada. Luffy miraba a los barcos con excitación.

_Por fin algo de acción_, pensaba el chico de goma mientras hacía crujir sus puños.

—¡Bien! ¡Todos preparados! —anunció con entusiasmo –demasiado entusiasmo para el gusto de su tripulación.

* * *

_Bueno, como todos sabemos a estas alturas, Usopp es el más débil y "miedica" de la tripulación de Luffy. Cada vez que se acercan a una nueva isla o hay problemas a la vista salta con la excusa de: "Creo que tengo la enfermedad de… (Insértese aquí la situación en la que los chicos se encuentran)"._

Realmente es bastante complicado manejar a los personajes de One Piece y espero, sinceramente, que todo esté saliendo bien, porque si no ya mismo dejo de escribir y me suicido (broma xD).

En fin… Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leerme y os pediré que me tengáis paciencia. Últimamente me bloqueo con mucha facilidad y aún tengo que acabar el siguiente capítulo de mi fic de Harry Potter que hace más de un mes que no he actualizado.

¿Comentarios? ¿Críticas? Constructivas, por favor.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
